new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Smosh
Both = Final Smash: Awesome New Robot Ian and Anthony summon their Bot Best Friend. Ian then changes the bot's mode from "Sexy Mode" to "Murderous Rampage Mode". The Bros will sit in their sofa and let the robot do all the work. The robot can move arround the stage freely by flying, and it has a special moveset: Neutral Special: It fires heat laser from its eyes. 4 at time. Side Special: It uses a colorful rope to tie up the enemies. Up Special: It throws a lot of bombs across the arena. Down Special It uses a double side laser from its arms. If The Bot Best Friend is defeated, Smosh will not lose their lifes. Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: Ian and Anthony laugh at each other. *Victory #2: Ian and Anthony high-five each other. *Victory #3: Anthony says to Ian "Could you imagine how stupid it would be if video games were actually realistic?" *Lose: Both silently scream dramatically. Victory Theme The jingle from Smosh's "If *BLANK* Were Real" series. Trivia * Ian's KO Sound #2 sounds the same as his Screen KO only the Screen KO is a bit more cutoff (like I.M. Meen's KO Sound #1). *Smosh are one of the six tag teams in Smash Bros. Lawl, the others being Panty & Stocking, Scanty & Kneesocks, Game Grumps, Watts and Rosalene and Sega Hard Girls. |-|Anthony = Special Moves Neutral B: Life Hack Anthony presses a hack button, which does one of 5 different "hacks". The kind of hack is chosen at random. This attack uses Spam prevention. However, they do not recharge overtime. Instead, there's 3 per stock. Pressing the B button while a hack is in use "dehactivates" the hack. Aimbot Hack This causes any projectile or item to home on the character closest to Anthony. If it doesn't hit an opponent, it lands after a seconds pass. Gravity Hack This allows Anthony to jump infedentily, and float down gently (the same effect as a Special Brawl with gravity set on low). Big Head hack The head polygons of an opponent double in size, which increases the chance that they'll get hit by something. Super Jump hack Has the same effect as a Bunny Hood, albiet without speed changes. Wall Hack This lets Anthony walk through barriers within a stage, projectiles, traps, and opponents. Move Orgin All hacks come from the episode LIFE HACKING!, in which the two use hack buttons (which are just Easy buttons with the word "HACK" written on it) to see who can outdo eachother's hacks. Side B: Pokéball Anthony throws out a Poké Ball which sends out 6 badly dressed and voiced Pokémon, released at random. They each do different things. Pikachu Pikachu walks across the stage and uses thunderbolt in random spots of the stage. Touching him will cause the opponent to get stunned. Metapod Metapod uses harden which, if picked up, blocks attacks (except for grabs, which take Metapod away). The damage done to Metapod is taken away from Anthony's health. Charizard Charizard uses Flamethrower at enemies near him and Ember at far away enimes. Mankey Mankey will walk around the stage and use Mega Punch at opponents. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff uses Sing, which puts anyone near her fall asleep. Magikarp Magikarp uses Splash, which does nothing. Move Orgin All of the Pokémon come from the video POKÈMON IN REAL LIFE!, where costumes are used to parody and critise common complaints of the original Pokémon games. Up B: Happy Cow Anthony pulls out a flying cow toy, which can be used for ledge recovery. Pressing B while using the toy throws a milk bottle, which will cause an opponent to slip. If Anthony is attacked while using the attack, the cow will target the attacker. Move Orgin The move comes from the video, BEST TOY EVER!, where Anthony becomes obbsessed with a flying cow tow. Down B: Bro Swap Anthony jumps into the foreground and switches out with Ian. Taunts *Up Taunt: Sarcastically says "Yeah, right!" *Side Taunt: Says "We're gonna kick your ass!" *Down Taunt: Ian and Anthony laugh at each other Character Description Anthony is often shown as smarter and more mature than Ian (even though their personalities are hardly different), as he often knows much more about the world than Ian does. However, he is sometimes childish, because he believes that Toy Story is real, even though it's really not. It is often hard to explain the personality of both Ian and Anthony as they often role-play and vary their attitude. Anthony is often cheeky, as he usually teases Ian around with the Barbershop Pole and points out tiny mistakes made by the latter in Lunchtimes, like in "President Evil," he directly corrects Ian when he mistake's Sunrise for Sunset. Anthony can also be seen as better around children, which is seen when talking to his 7-year old cousin, Sadie in "7-Year Old Does Twilight", unlike Ian. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Punches forward. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - Does a backflip. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - |-|Ian = Special Moves Neutral B: 15 Hour Energy This attack works pretty similar to CD-I Link's Water of Life. Tapping the B Button, Ian will throw the bottle of 15 Hour Energy, which bounces in the floor like Tommy Wiseau's Side B in Chincherrinas' Lawl. Keeping pressing the B button will make Ian to drink the 15 Hour Energy. Ian will increase his speed, jumping speed and attacking speed x2. It only works for 15 seconds. Move Orgin This move originated in Smosh's video "15 Hour Energy". In it, Ian drinks an energy drink which is, according with the video, better than any other Energy Drink. Then, a narrator explains why it's a good drink. Side B: Real Voo-Doo Doll Ian holds a Voo-Doo Doll in front him. Anyone who attacks to the Doll will get the same damage and knockback the Ian would have. The only attack Ian cannot stop are the grabs, the will made the Voo-Doo Doll disappear. The player will have to wait to use it again. Move Orgin Based on "REAL VOODOO DOLL". In the video, Anthony gets angry with Ian, and then a Lakitu gives him a voodoo doll to torture Ian with. Later in the video, Lakitu gives Ian Anthony's Voodoo Doll, which is the one who uses in Lawl. Up B: Runbrella Ian will jump, and pump his runbrella which makes him glide in the air. When Ian land on the ground, Ian will keep his runbrella. It makes him gliding everytime he jumps and defend himself from the aerial attacks. If Ian take damage, he will get rid of the runbrella. The player can also press Down B. Move Origin It's inspirated in the video "Runbrella". The video it's a fake advertising about a product which helps Ian to run where it's too hot. Down B: Bro Swap Ian jumps into the foreground and switches out with Anthony. Taunts Up Taunt: Says "Only noobs do that." Side Taunt: Screams "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, DICK-BISCUIT!!!" Down Taunt: Ian and Anthony laugh at each other. Ian is often portrayed as dumb, ignorant, or childest. He constantly demonstrates a lack of knowledge of the world. He's usually seen as less mature than Anthony, often going into temper tantrums or crying fits. He likes sex. Even though Ian is usually shown as intellectually inferior to Anthony, there have been instances where he's been expressed as smarter than Anthony, for example, in "Anthony is Mexican," Ian spoke fluent Spanish, while Anthony couldn't, and had to rely on a dictionary (even then, it made no sense). But despite all of this, polls have shown that Ian's more popular amongst Smosh fans than any other character. He likes sex. Ian portrays most of the duplicating cast in the Smosh Productions in contrast to Anthony, as he has appeared as around 50 different duplicate persona's, for example Dr. Drew Peacock and George Zazz. As revealed in a Lunchtime with Smosh episode, when he's hungry, if he tries to say "animal," he'll say "mammal" instead. He also thinks that Jeeps are trucks for some unknown reason. In his Smosh Pit profile, he claims that he stands for truth, justice, and the "peanut butter cup way".Ian has been shown to be even more in to girls and thier breasts/asses EXT. than Anthony. In MY MAGICAL TAPEWORM!, when anthony grew breasts, he was completely upset about the situation. Ian however took advantage and played with the wonders that we call boobs on anthony's chest, claiming he's never felt "'real ones before". Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Punches forward. *Up tilt - Kicks. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Category:Playable Character Category:YTPguy17 Category:Celebrities Category:American Category:Male Category:Powahouse Category:Real People Category:Smosh Category:Tag Teams Category:Adults Category:Human Category:Unlockable Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:00's Category:YouTube Category:Empty Slot Winners